The Prodigy redux
by PhatalForce
Summary: the story takes place after the evil ending of Infamous 2 following a man that becomes Cole apprentice and well as his surrogate son   Disclamer I don't own infamous or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**InFamous: Chronicles **

**Story1: the prodigy**

**Prologue **

Los Ruber, California

It was heavily raining over a small suburban area and in the distance a crimson cloud violently spitting out red people in the suburbs were panicking because of the impeding doom that was heading towards them. Some people were armed them ready to fight til their last breath behind a ragged barricade. Others could be seen running to their cars with their families though where they were running to could not be said, and their were few who did nothing but watch as the red storm drew closer as if they were waiting to die.

One family prepares to flee the on coming storm ahead.

"Everyone get in the car hurry!" screamed worried for his family's safety.

He knew time wasn't on their side, every now again he'd glance at the red storm which seemed to moved significantly closer every time he looked.

"Dios Mio" he muttered under his breath as the edges of crimson clouds passed over head.

He hurriedly helps his wife and child into the car and tries to start it.

*** WurrrrRRRwurrrrrrrRWurrrr ***

the man was petrified at the sound his car made. The sounds of the howling wind and thunder snapped back from his frightened state, then he desperately tried to get his engine to turn over.

***WurrrRRRwurrrRRRrrWurrrRRR**

**Vrooomm***

He sighed in relief and quickly tried drive as far away from the red tempest. The rose colored clouds now eclisped the sky, the father had managed to it as far as downtown of Los Ruber, suddenly the winds stopped and the lighting died down, as if they reached the eye of the storm. The father ignored this kept driving as fast as he could until single red bolt struck just a few feet in front of the car.

***Scrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeech* **

The man slammed his brakes bringing the vehicle to a screeching halt.

After he had seen what was in front of him now he wished hadn't. What now stood in front of him was man clad in red and black with a grayish complexion and bloodshot eyes that could pierce your very being. The man heart sank as if all his hopes were instantly dashed away. The man that now stood before him was known as " The Beast" and there wasn't a man alive who didn't know him from the event that happened six months ago in New Marias. The Beast's body started to glow as the objects him around started to levitate, twist and turn among them was the car carrying the family of three.

The man looked at his wife, she tears in her eyes fearing the worst and then he looked at his son, a mixture sadness and bewilderment could be seen on his face. Outside the beast could be see getting brighter electric tendrils spouting out of him violently, the father knew there wasn't much time left. He pulled his son and his wife into a warm embrace their bodies surrounding the small boy.

"Benito we love you so much, so much" he spoke softly, then a blanket of luminescent white consumed them all.

Los Ruber what once was a bustling city now lied in complete ruins, "the beast" in it's center. Soon people could be seen sifting through the wreckage looking for survivors

a young woman in black with dark blue hair being one of them.

** *Waaaaa waaaaaaaaAAAA WAAAAaaaaaa.***

She was taken by surprise at the sound and started quickly digging through the rubble until she found the source. A small child in the between two dead bodies, a man and woman, as if they were protecting had dark brown hair and big hazel eyes, he looked up at woman frighten and confused, the woman immediately became enamored with the boy.

"Hey its alright your safe now, it's okay" she said kneeling down to take him out of the decaying bodies.

The boy stared at her hand deciding whether or not to trust this person.

"My name is Lucy what's yours, " she spoke softly

***sniffle sniffle* **"B-Benny,"the boy wiping his face.

"Come with me you'll be safe I promise" Lucy said extending her hand toward Benny.

Benny threw his arms out and Lucy picked him up in her arms and carried him. The boy soon fell asleep in her arms she gazed at him and smiled.

"Cole's gonna love you!"

**A/N this a redo of a fanfic I tried to do months ago, Lemme know what you think of it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Infamous Chronicles: The Prodigy**

**Chapter 1: Return of the RFI**

When Lucy found Benny she brought him over to meet Cole asked him to become boy's guardians. Cole was reluctant at first but soon warmed up to the idea of having a son and Benny became content with his new parents, though unaware of the horrible role they played in his birth parents murder, from that point onward they became a family, they were inseparable especially Cole and Benny. When Benny's abilities as a conduit manifested Cole had taught Benny everything he knew not only how to control his gift but also the skills he learned as courier. However these peaceful times would be short lived as Cole McGrath's actions would soon come back to haunt him. The survivors of his onslaught as the Beast, began to violently strike out at Cole and Conduits loyal to him. Realizing they had a common goal the survivors, made of mostly humans, came together and formed an insurgency called "The Apostate," and so a conflict between Cole's Loyalists and them began. 12 years after the incident in Los Ruber, rumors had spread about The Apostate creating an anti-conduit weapon Cole sends a Recon team to investigate the matter, among with them is Benito McGrath.

-Apostate base somewhere in Wisconsin-

It was midnight, the clear sky was covered the canopy of trees it was pitch black with the exception of a small brick building, with rickety satellite dish on top poorly lit with fluorescent lights. Guards were stationed around the building they wore black and grey camouflage gear carrying old dusty M16's several feet to north of them the silhouette of four figures in stood in the darkness.

"what the sit-rep on the guards?" a gruff voice whispered.

"Two on main entrance, three patrolling the east and west sides, and four on the south," a soft voice replied.

"What about the rooftop?" another voice inquired.

"None on top roof Benny" replied soft voice.

"Alright here's the plan Ben, and I are gonna infiltrate through roofs via the west side, being that the elongated side allows for more time to climb up between patrols. Once in we'll upload the contents of this USB in the servers. Then Chase wil monitor and transfer the data back to base. Finally Mina will be our backup plan should any go wrong." the gruff voice briefed them.

The silhouettes nodded unison showing they understood their roles. The silhouette shifted over to West side of building, the group had found their access to the roof seeing a gutter barely illuminated by the lights. One shadow moved into the gutter, the light illuminated a man with brown hair and eyes his skin tone was tan, he was clad in a slender black armor a handgun in the left holster and knife in the right. He quickly ascended up the gutter and on to the rooftop. The Next shadow dove in another man with grey hair and blue yes he though he looked to be only in his thirties wearing the same black armor he quickly shimmied up the gutter but nearly fell if weren't for the man already on the roof.

"Gettin old Gerald?" the brown hair man asked.

"must be if lil Benny is saving my ass" Ben smirked at the comment.

They slipped into an nearby vent, though it was dark the expertly navigated their way through to and quietly spilled out of the vents in to an empty hallway. Ben looked at end of the hallway and saw one the guards in a light blue transparent form the figure looked down the hallway at them.

"We need to disappear old man," Ben whispered, Two seconds later a guard walked out and looked down the hallway they were in but it was empty he turned around kept patrolling,the two men reappeared just as he left.

"that was close," Gerald said taking his arm off of Ben's shoulder "Where do we need to go?" he asked.

Ben placed his hand on the tiled floor the hallway, his vision tunneled and start swooping down the corners of the hallway zooming past the guards and went to a narrow room full of big computers and then his vision shot back to the hallway.

"Follow me" Ben ordered.

Using Gerald's ability the two agents easily slipped past Apostate guards and into the server room.

"Alright, get Chase on the radio so he talk me through this, " Gerald asked Ben ***CRRRRRRRsshhhhhhhh* **

"yo, you guys in the server room," said the voice coming the radio.

"yeah Chase tell us were to put flash drive," Gerald said.

"Alright look for wires on the ceiling that lead outside and find server it belongs to," Chase instructed.

Gerald traced the wire on the ceiling to the server and plugged in the small flash drive.

"Alright it's in Chase start hacking." Ben replied

-Inside the matrix of computer data-

It's said that the internet can be described as a bunch of tunnels,or superhighway but only one man has actually seen it's inner workings his name is Chase Liu. Inside of the computer network was a blue hallway with long sheets paper with words and number flying towards a white light. A man appeared in the hallway he was Asian with blonde hair styled into a f aux hawk, and wore glasses he had blue hue surrounding him. He walked though tunnel the into the light which led to a nexus of information. Chase looked around for the info he was searching for, he found a long strip of data labeled RFI he reached of and grabbed it.

***WEEW WEEW WEEW***

"what the-" Chase quickly whirled around and saw a giant eyeball with a red iris staring at him. 'fuck I didn't notice the anti-spyware,' Chase though to himself.

-back in the Apostate base-

"What happened?" Ben asked

"anti spyware program, I managed to get the data though,"Chase replied.

"time to pull out then," Gerald said pulling his gun out of the holster.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards there position, suddenly the door burst open and three gun toting guards came in but the room was empty.

"what the hell's going on-" one of the guards dropped to the floor the other guards looked around but they too became incapacitated and agents reappeared.

"Mina time for plan b" Ben called over the radio.

The two quickly barreled down the hallway looking for the main entrance. Two guards appeared before them setting their weapons sights on the pair. Ben saw a blue ethereal streak go through his head, he quickly titled his head just as bullet whizzed past it. He rushed forward, disarmed the guard and struck him across the head with butte of the weapon. The other quickly tried to attack but started gasping for air like he was being choked, two arms appeared around him the revealing that he was in a headlock. The duo found the area leading to the main entrance of the building it was full of guards, though something was wrong, they seem to be frighten of something.

"That's our Mina,"Gerald smiled "Let's go to the LZ,"

They proceeded to go several meters away from the base to meet up with the helicopter so they could Debrief.

"So Chase what did you find in there? " asked a woman, she was a red headed Caucasian wearing the same black outfit as the others.

"Well I transfer all of the data to HQ without reading but I found something called RFI,It's like I heard that word before, Mina," he asked "Also it that piece of data had higher security than other one there so I'm sure it was important."

"RFI huh, I'll have to ask Mom about it she used work for NSA maybe she'll have some info," Ben stated scratching.

"Heh, it's kinda cute how you refer to Minster Kuo as mom." Mina giggled.

Ben investigations have led him to the RFI and powerful weapon that was suppose to be used to kill the Beast. Little does he know about the secrets he will unravel and ghosts of the past he'll stir up.

**A/n alright i was up all night thinking up this chapter I hope you guys enjoy it i have plenty of new ideas I'm gonna throw in here including a shocking blast from the past. Oh and if you haven't guess it yet Ben's ability is Precognition (I Can the Future lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Infamous Chronicles: The Prodigy**

**Chapter 2 Troubling News**

6 years after Kuo found Benny, Cole had successful traveled world and awakened all of the Conduits he could find. His actions put the world into complete disarray, entire nations quickly fell to the new conduit super power, and the few nations that survived the onslaught became disorganized and fell to time new forms of government came into existence,such as the Apostate, and the UCR, as well as small tribes like the lost sons, highway men, Voodoo, and the family.

The UCR was founded by by Cole McGrath, Lucy Kuo, Luke Beckman, Stacy King, and Reginald James, and the system of government was based on democracy where people picked their officials. The Apostate was started by one man Greg Stockfield, he was passionate man,which is why had so many followers, his speeches gave the victims of Cole attacks hope and new found strength in themselves. Stockfield's hatred and obsession with Cole was more than apparent, he dedicated himself to finding a way to bring him down, He did so by extensive researching the events that happened in Empire City, it eventually led him an organization called 'the First Sons' and the research notes of Dr. Sebastian Wolfe regarding Ray fields and the conduit gene immediately had a plan of action and placed most of his funding into a research and development department to generate "conduit killing," weapons.

-several feet above New Empire City, Sovereign district-

After what happened in Wisconsin the group go back HQ to report to the higher ups "another mission well done guys?" a female pilot asked.

"more or less Helen." Ben signed "we got found out but we managed to snag something important nonetheless."

"Cool, we'll be landing at the Office of intelligence soon," Helen informed.

"good ol new empire," Gerald smiled looking out the window.

New Empire City was a grand city, it was the first providence built by conduits. Skyscrapers graced the sky, beauatiful parks, and building all round a good place to live if your a Conduit the people lived peacefully behind in a valley they had natural protection. The Reconnaissance landed on top a tall white office building in front of it read "UCR Military Office of Central intelligence," in big indigo letters. The proceeded to go inside the building from the roof and descended down an elevator and into a hallway with wood doors leading the walls were a plan beige colors , the floor had blue then proceeded through one of the wooden doors which led a blue room, in it was a oval translucent table surrounded with chairs. At the edge of the room a black man who looked to be in his mid thirties could be seen. He was bald and sported goatee, he wore a suit that could only be described as military uniform highly decorated in ribbons and metals. On his left a brown hair Caucasian who looked younger dressed in the same fashion.

" 125th Recon squadron reporting in Colonel Richards ," Ben saluted the older gentlemen with the others behind him standing perfectly straight.

"At ease, alright time for the briefing, Major Jacobs hit the lights, please. Richards gestured.

The light went off and the table projected and image the room became illuminated with a dim teal light. On the table words could been seen moving.

"To start off we analyzed the data you found, It turn our suspicions were it's some sort of anti-conduit weapon though this is the only knowledge we have on the matter," the Colonel tapped the file on the table to show its contents, the phrase ray sphere and ray fields came up frequently. "the technology relies the inhibition of ray field radiation, which apparently activates the conduit genes," the Major explained.

The last statement intrigued Benito " theoretically speaking, how would this affect conduit abilities," he interrupted.

"we don't exactly know but according to our scientists it would relatively have the same affect the kryptonite would have on super man."

"Yikes that's a scary analogy," Chase blurted out.

"we currently have a plan in action to-"

Suddenly the door quickly swung open revealing a panicked man in uniform breathing heavily.

"Sir! The Apostate has hack into our systems they seem to broadcasting something on every channel sir," the private yelled out.

The group inside room quickly rushed to the lobby of the building where the nearest TV was, there they arrived to a terrifying sight. Eight men dressed in the typical Apostate cameos holding m16s. The behind light revealed with some sort of weird gray spherical device with wires sticking out it, on a concrete wall. Four other men were seen wearing forest green digital cameos with a UCR patch on the left shoulder, their hands tied up and their heads bagged hiding the identities of the soldiers. Another man came into the picture he was an orange haired Caucasian looked to be in his 40s dressed in a black overcoat and gold shirt underneath and black slacks. His hazel stared at the screen as if displaying his hatred for the viewers.

"Stockfield," the colonel muttered.

"Listen up Mcgrath, and you abominations! The time has come for the world to be rid of your disgusting kind. We will purge you like virus that you are and there is nothing you can do to stop this." Stockfield gestured to the soldier.

"Chase can you track the transmission down," Mina asked panicked.

"all ready on it Mina," Chase had placed his hand on the TV, his eyes suddenly went white.

On the Television, Stockfield was standing next to the device, "Let this herald your end!" with that the machine dimly lit up, then the soldiers simultaneous started having violent convulsions until the bodies became lifeless and broadcast cut out. Everyone in the city looked terrified at this horrible weapon they had been confronted with.

"we have to stop them quickly," Mina stated still shocked by what she just saw.

"yeah luckily they still seem to be in the prototype phase so it shouldn't be to much of threat now unless its weaponized." Gerald stated

Chase eyes became normal and he inhaled deeply. "that wasn't a live broadcast, it was tape" he said.

His partners looked at him in disbelief, "it was a recording made 6 weeks ago."

"Why would they pick now to show us this?" Benny asked.

"To fool us, they probably weaponized the tech by now," Gerald theorized

"then we need to find them start finding any units we lost contact with in the three months. Chase could you tracked the region the broadcast was coming from?"

"that's the other thing it was broadcast from here, I already contacted the police they should be tracking them now," Chase explained.

"Once find who responsible for the broadcast we can put with a telepath in intelligence and extract information we need for a counter attack." the Major explained.

The police found the perp and used a telepath gather information from Apostate had weaponized the technology,and were planning an assault a UCR base with it.

-A few hours later, in the briefing room-

"Your next mission to defend UCR Regis base in Ohio," Richards ordered.

"whoa we're a recon team not an assault team," Chase quickly interrupted

"Recon team is about gain intelligence and now we need intel on the limits of their weapon, and its more clandestine way to inform the people on the base about said weapons. Today was a good example on how our security's can be breached." the Colonel commented back.

"Ugh back to back missions man this is gonna be exhausting." Gerald groaned.

With the RFI seemly back in commission, how will Benny and his partners fare against it?

**A/n I think this chapters little shorter than what I usually write and not much action in this one , any way the next chapter well have tons more to epic gunfights, the RFI weapons, (hmm i might have to change the ratings depending on how much detail i go into it ) and some familar faces, Thanx for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Assault on the base **

The Recon team flew towards the UCR base only to realize they were to the attack had already started, the group quickly searched for a place near the base in land in all of the chaos.

'Damn we're to late, ' Ben mentally cursed himself.

Despite the actions of local police force and the interrogation squad hard effort the Apostate's plan still came to fruition.

"So much for warning them," Chase said getting off of the VTOL.

"We still need to pull some kind of reconassaince for these weapon, Mina and I will go into base looking for the commanding officers and try to gain some insight on what's happening. Ben commanded.

"Greg you need search for survivors and if can try figure out the limits of the weapons lastly, Chase monitor and control any airwave comms so we know their movement and to keep our locations hidden."

They then nodded understanding their orders.

The two operatives walked up to entrance of small greyish building there two guards greeted them at the entrance.

"Halt, who goes there! ," the first guard bellowed

"Captain Macgrath and 2nd lieutenant White," Mina stated handing the guard her badge.

"Entry authorized welcome to Regis Base." the Guard quickly stated with stiff salute.

The pair walked in the building located the Officer in charge who looked rather shaken by the turn of events he was an hispanic man had a thin moustache and spiky black hair

*** ahem ***

"huh, w-who are you?" the man asked still frantic

"Relax Lieutenant, we're from the 125th can you tell us what happened," Ben asked trying to calm the man down.

"Shit man, I don't know, I mean I don't even wanna be in this position, it was a typical routine day and then... the fuckin Apostate came next thing I know I became first in commanded I can't handle this I'm just a desk jockey," the man said still frightened.

"alright just calm down, and tell us throughly what happen and let's start with your name," Ben said still trying to coax him.

"I am Lieutentant Hernades, this morning and 0900 hours we were attack by Apostate we been getting reports of strange weapons killing off our men."

"Strange how?" Ben interrupted

"well, they said the weapons were old as it not modern, axes, maces, swords you know not what you would typically see on the battlefield, and.. that's all I know." the Lieutentant finished.

***CRRRRRRRsshhhhhhhh* **

"Benny got something on the weapons," the radio spat out.

"What do you got Greg?"

"the weapon seemed to only work at short range maximum of least five feet."

"Thanks Greg, try rendez vous with us back at the base so we can try to come up with a method of counter attack. Hernadez order a full retreat back into the base and also have all far range conduits on the frontline. Make sure all units are carrying ranged weapons we'll need to go on the defensive and prepare possibly prepare for a tatical retreat."

"w-What? Tatical retreat this is an important station it's where most of the UCR supplies come from food, water, clothing and other needs we can't just abandon it." Hernades spat out.

" I know that already, we can try and salvage as many supplies as we can but, right now our top priority is saving as many lives as we can." Ben said.

The group of agents excuted orders their swiftly, as hundered of soldiers tried to escape the base while others stay behind trying to hold the line from the Apostate onslaught Benny included. Despite the disadvage of long range combat the Apostate aggressively pushed pass the frontline, luckly the majority of the UCR troops managed to escape.

"Alright everyone pull back immedia-" ***Crack***

Benny was cut off by blue streak of light that nearly missed his head and cut clean through a wall he was standing next to.

'that was close had I not sense that I wouldn't be standing, and what was that weird sensation, I felt weak in knees from a glancing blow' Ben thought to himself.

Finally he got his bearings and saw a girl, she was small than be in both size and frame she was caucasian with brunette hair and hazel eyes which was cut fairly short wearing the Apostate's black red, and gray cameo holding a whip, which had a white handle and the whip itself was metallic.

"are you okay sir," A soldier asked.

"yeah you guys go back, and tell the others to retreat i'll handle this," Ben directed. 'she's skilled with that whip I think I'm the only one who can the attack, I'll have to be careful.'

"you shouldn't ignore your opponent," A feminine voice shouted.

Ben quickly perfromed a low sweeping kick to the soldier next to him getting his head down just in time to narrowly dogde the tip of the whip.

***Crack***

The whip created another gash in the sheet metal wall, the soldier quick crawled knowing just how outmatched he was in this fight.

"You're pretty fast, you damn conduit," she said holding muderous intent in her eyes.

"I could say the same to you," Ben shot back.

The two figures when at each other with great zeal, the girl was inhumanly fast with the whip that Ben barely had time to focus a shot on the girl so he switched to his combat knife The girl was having just as much trouble as Ben was he couldn't land any hits on him he was dodge her attacks by a wide margin making easier for him to try and close the gap between them.

"it's ashame you waste your time Apostate, your pretty skilled." Ben chuckled.

"as if I'd join the conduits you led this world to ruin, you and Cole MacGrath," she spat out still cracking her whip.

"ruin we're leading this world to peace! It's you Apostate that get in way,"

"Right, that why Cole commited mass Genocides, for the sake of 'peace,' " she said in a sacastic tone.

'Genocides, dad would never do that,' Ben thought. "What are you talking about?"

"Hmm, figures the Beast would lie to his own people, did you know this started because he set off a bomb in Empire City killing countless people and spreading a incurable illness,"

Ben had heard of the plague but he didn't know how it started in fact no one in the UCR did they just knew that Cole "healed them"

The figures continued to dart around each other in only what could be described as a mating dance of death, each one narrowly escaping the others movements.

'I think I have range of the whips effect radius which is about roughly six inches all have to do focus my abililty on the whip itself' Ben calcuted.

His vision tunneled on the whip he saw it vibrant blue line undulating like a snake and careful kept his body of 6 inch effect radius of the whip he suddenly found his chance around the center of the whip where the movement was the slowest. He threw the hitting his mark dead center, metallic whip fizzled and a few sparks flew out it symbolizing it's death.

"damn you," the woman screamed but before she could reach for her gun Ben already had his the weapon's sights aimed between.

"Let's just called this a tie for now," Ben said.

"In the fight or the politics," the woman smirked.

"both," Ben snapped.

"what makes you believe in the Beast lies?" The woman asked.

"because I'm his son, Benito MacGrath" her eyes wided as ben finished the sentence.

"well my name is Rachel Folley, I suggest you remember it well, no doubt we'll mewt again," She said before dropping a smoke pellet fleeing the scene.

Ben knew that reinforcements would be arriving soon so he quickly ran toward the VTOL that was still there.

"You made it just in time, we were gonna leave ya," the pilot said before taking off.

Ben arrived back at New Empire City looking for answers,but Cole was on official business and couldn't be bothered so he called his mother Lucy, to meet him for lunch at a popular bistro.

"Were waiting you long son," she asked.

Kuo still looked pretty much the same save that her skin was more pale, and she had a few wrinkles her and there.

"um no, Ma'am, I called you here to ask about something" Ben said hesitantly he hoped that the girl Rachel was lying.

"And what's that son," Kuo asked sweetly

"it's about the plague of Empire City in 2010," Kuo arm seemed to stiffen a bit at the question.

"What's caused you to bring up such a subject?" she asked.

"Some one from the Apostate seemed to think that dad was behind it." Kuo deeply sighed at this.

"He was behind it," Benny started to protest but Kuo raised her hand to interupt him, "But it wasn't on purpose,"

"how do you accidently cause genocide?" He asked

"You'd be surprised, It all started with the ray sphere, a device that could activate the conduit gene but the power comes at a horrible price, it kill hundreds of those who don't have the gene, and the radiation from the device caused the plague of Empire city. Eventually an attempt to destroy the ray sphere was implement but it failed creating a conduit in it's place called the Beast, that when I met your father. We wanted to find a way to destroy him as well,but only to find out the conduit was mutal friend of ours, even more so he was curing the plague as well. Our friend could complete his mission so he gave his ability to Cole." Kuo explaination left Benito shocked to his core.

To think his father caused so much devastation but it seemed like their was no choice, either Cole would killed many and save a few or everyone would die from the plague no wonder the Apostate hated him. Ben went home and thought a lot, about the war their, ray sphere and the Empire plague, but mostly how to achieve peace. He slept thinking about how everything was going to play out.


End file.
